A Dream Come True
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sasuke decides to return home. What will happen when he comes knocking on Sakura's door? What happens when Itachi shows up? Can Sakura forgive the man who broke her heart countless times? Nice and fluffy! SasuSaku, but with slight one sided SakuraxItachi


A/N: I got this idea from a dream I had last night. Yeah, it is kinda odd, but I think you will all like it anyway. Speaking is in the "…" and thinking is '…'

**Disclaimer: I do neither own Naruto nor any of the characters in Naruto.**

**A Dream Come True**

"Did you hear the news Sakura?" A girl with short pink hair and jade green eyes looked up. Sakura was at the hospital filling out some paperwork, and her blonde haired teammate Naruto was running towards her.

"Sakura, Ichiraku ramen is having a big sale on all its ramen! Now my life is complete!" Naruto was crying with happiness.

"That's great Naruto. Maybe I'll come later." Naruto looked at her.

"Sakura, this is Ichiraku ramen we're talking about! Can't you come now?" Naruto pleaded. Sakura sighed.

"Sorry Naruto. I'd love to, but Lady Tsunade gave me a lot of paperwork that needs done." With that said Sakura gathered up the paper and left the hospital. It was evening, and she was hungry. When Sakura arrived at home, the first thing she did was dump the paperwork on her couch. Then she grabbed a sandwich. Sakura glanced at the mountain of paperwork that needed to be done.

'This is going to be a long night….' Sakura thought bitterly.

'But before the paperwork I think I'll get a shower.'

While this was going on, somebody strutted through Konoha. His black hair fluttered in the wind, and his eyes looked like two pieces of onyx glittering in the evening sun. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, the one who deserted Konoha, was walking right through it. Almost everyone stared but Sasuke paid them no attention. There was only one person who he wanted to see. Sakura Haruno, his ex teammate. Sasuke was nervous about meeting with Sakura. Word of her new strength had reached even the sound village, and if what they said was true, then he was walking to his death. 'She is going to hate me. I know that, and I'm prepared for that.' Sasuke reminded himself. How many times had he broken her heart now? It hurt to remember. So Sasuke continued his walk in silence, and most of the crowd backed away from him. 'If Sakura still lives in the same house, she should be right in there.' Sasuke stood in front of an apartment and nervously knocked on the door.

Sakura, who was busy with the paperwork, mumbled,

"I'm coming." She was sitting on the couch and walked over to her door.

"Naruto, I said I'll be there later-" Sakura stopped talking when she opened the door. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, the one who Sakura had loved all those years ago.

"That's funny. You hear a knock and assume its Naruto. Are you two together now?" The uncomfortable silence filtered in and they just stood there, staring at each other. Then, all the anger and hurt seemed to come rushing into Sakura.

"Get out." She said flatly. Sakura tried to slam the door shut but Sasuke slipped inside.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I see your not together now! Let's just talk." Sasuke watched as Sakura's fingers curled into fists.

"The time for talking is over. Go back with Orochimaru where you belong." Sakura turned away and sat back down on the couch.

"He's dead. I killed him and I don't regret it." Sasuke hoped that would impress Sakura, even a little bit.

"Then why come back here? It's not like anyone wants you around." Sakura snapped. Sasuke was hurt, but he walked over and pushed the paperwork off the couch. As he sat down he asked,

"Don't you?" Sakura looked at her hands and remained silent.

'I don't think I can answer that question….' Sakura sighed to herself.

'This isn't working.' Sasuke tried to think of something nice to say.

"I heard you got really strong. I'm glad to hear it." Sakura snorted in disbelief.

"Right. Going to try and kill me too?" Sakura saw the hurt in Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I know I hurt you, and I'm really really sorry!" Sasuke watched the tears falling from Sakura's eyes.

"Your sorry? After everything you did, after all the pain I had to endure because of you, all you can say is sorry? I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!" Then Sakura started sobbing. Sasuke sat there, a feeling of disappointment flooding through him.

"I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!" was ringing in his head and Sasuke felt horrible. Then, without hesitation, Sasuke pulled Sakura into a hug. She was surprised, but continued to cry on his shoulder. Sasuke whispered,

"I'm sorry." A thousand more times. Then, Sakura pulled away. She wiped away a few last tears and stared at Sasuke. She was about to speak when Sasuke saw something moving out of the corner of his eye.

"Sakura get down!" He yelled, shoving Sakura to the floor. A fireball flew over their heads and exploded the oven.

"I see you've gotten better Sasuke." Itachi Uchiha said, stepping out of a dark corner.

"How long have you been here? I got a shower and everything!" Sakura smacked herself in the head.

"How could I not have sensed this guy was here?"

"Don't worry my dear. I wasn't looking when you were in the shower. Much." Itachi answered with a smirk. Sasuke glared at Itachi with pure hatred.

"I'll kill you for that!" Sasuke yelled. He pulled out a katana and charged at Itachi. Sakura was afraid to get in the middle so she backed up to the wall and watched. It was a horrible fight, the two Uchiha brothers fighting to the death. So far neither had sustained much injuries, but Sakura sensed they were growing tired. Finally Sasuke thrust his katana's blade into Itachi's stomach. Itachi fell over backward and remained still.

"I did it. I killed Itachi! I killed Itachi!" Sasuke felt like he was the king of the world. Sakura walked forward.

"Congratulations Sasuke. You're a murderer. But, you're my murderer." Sakura held her arms out and embraced Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you Sasuke. It's just, I was so hurt and…" Sasuke held a finger to her lips.

"I don't care Sakura. All of my dreams have come true." The two smiled at each other, and started to lean forward. As there lips came closer and closer, something brushed against Sakura. She looked down and felt her heart freeze. There, sticking out of Sasuke's chest, was a katana blade. Sasuke's katana, stained in Sasuke's blood. Sasuke's face was surprised, and his body fell forward. Sakura caught him, and Itachi stood up.

His Sharingan eyes were focused on Sasuke but Itachi spoke to Sakura.

"My dear, tell me, what do you see in my little brother? He hurt you, abandoned you, and tried to kill your other teammate. Why even look at him?" Itachi waited for Sakura's response.

'Didn't I ask myself these same questions?' It wasn't until then that the answer became clear. Sakura shot Itachi a death glare and said,

"My love for Sasuke is far greater then the feelings of hurt and failure. I said I would protect him and love him forever, and I mean what I say." Itachi laughed.

"Well, aren't you noble. But Sasuke's in for a big traumatic event!" Itachi muttered some words Sakura couldn't here. At once Sasuke began to thrash around and scream.

"What are you doing to him?" Sakura cried. She didn't want to let go of him but it was hard to hold on. Itachi laughed evilly.

"I'm showing him what happens when you get cocky." And Itachi ripped the katana from Sasuke's body.

INSIDE SASUKES HEAD…

"I did it. I killed Itachi! I killed Itachi!" Sasuke felt like he was the king of the world. Sakura walked forward.

"Congratulations Sasuke. You're a murderer. But, you're my murderer." Sakura held her arms out and embraced Sasuke.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you Sasuke. It's just, I was so hurt and…" Sasuke held a finger to her lips.

"I don't care Sakura. All of my dreams have come true." The two smiled at each other, and started to lean forward. But then, Sakura smirked and backed away. The room seemed different, as if everything had a reddish glow. Sakura backed up until she was side by side with Itachi.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Sasuke watched as Sakura's fingers met with Itachi's. Itachi held her close, and Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Get away from him Sakura!" Sasuke tried to step forward but found he couldn't move. Sakura glared at the younger Uchiha.

"Stop bossing me around. I'm allowed to be with Itachi-sama!" Sakura batted her eyelashes at Itachi.

"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked weakly.

"I love Itachi-sama, that's what! Sheesh, I knew you were dumb but I didn't know it was that bad!" Sakura then turned and kissed Itachi. Sasuke thought his heart had been ripped out but Itachi wasn't done yet. He broke away and said sweetly,

"Sakura, let's have some alone time. It's so hard to do this kind of thing with Sasuke here. Not that he would know." Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"Goodbye brother." He said, waving. Suddenly Sasuke was falling, falling through a world of darkness with nothing but Itachi and Sakura's laughter to guide him. And it was deathly cold. After an eternity of this chilly black pit of nothing, Sasuke began so see other shapes moving. He squinted and saw it was his family, each one dying slowly and painfully.

"No! Not this again!" Sasuke wanted to shut his eyes and run, but again he still couldn't move. And worse, Sasuke had to watch as Itachi killed off Sasuke's friends. Naruto, Kakashi, everyone. Even Sakura, although the tears in Sasuke's eyes made it hard for him to see it. Their screams pierced his ears and the chilly darkness seemed to swallow him.

OUTSIDE OF SASUKES HEAD…

"Sasuke, please wake up!" Sakura sat Sasuke down on the couch. Tears were falling down his face, only he seemed to be done thrashing.

"I'm going to make you pay Itachi!" Sakura hissed.

"Ha! I'd love to see you try." Itachi held up the katana.

"I'm not the same weak little girl I once was!" Sakura jumped over the couch and focused her chakra into her hand. Then Sakura aimed a punch at Itachi. Itachi dodged it and swung at her back. It sliced her shoulder and Sakura stumbled forward. Itachi appeared in front of her and was about to swing downwards when Sakura kicked him in a not so nice place.

"That was a cheap shot!" Itachi fell to his knees in pain and Sakura aimed another chakra punch at his face. Itachi was slammed through the wall and into the bathroom. He hit the bathroom sink and it cracked. But Itachi wasn't done yet. He formed a few lightning fast hand signs and a ball of fire came hurling towards her.

"Beat that girl!" Itachi hissed. It looked like it was in slow motion, and Sakura leaned back to avoid the fiery ball of doom. The fireball crashed through the windows and into the streets of Konoha. Many people were yelling, and the apartment walls were shaking.

"That house is going to fall!" one of the villagers shrieked. Sakura abandoned the fight and ran to Sasuke. As soon as she grabbed onto his arm, the ceiling caved in. By now even the Hokage was there.

'Sakura you'd better be alive!" Tsunade thought as medical ninja started digging through the remains of Sakura's house.

"We found something!" One of the medical ninja called. It was the body of Itachi Uchiha. The medical ninja felt Itachi's wrist and sighed. Shaking his head two other medical ninja picked up Itachi and sat him down on a stretcher.

"There is still no sign of Sakura Lady Hokage." One of the ninja reported. Tsunade surveyed the site.

"Wait, look!" One of the villagers pointed. Under a large pile of debris something was glowing green. The ninja dug through the garbage until they found Sakura. She was lying beside Sasuke, one of her hands raised up. The raised hand was forming a chakra shield. The other one was grasping Sasuke's. Sakura let the shield disappear and sat up.

"I'm fine, take care of Sasuke." She commanded. Tsunade ran over.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes." Sakura stood up and watched as the medical ninja took Sasuke away.

"So Sasuke is back huh?" Tsunade and Sakura walked back to the hospital.

LATER THE NEXT DAY…

Sasuke opened his eyes and found he was in a bright white room. His head felt stiff. He reached up and felt bandages. There were also bandages around his chest and arms.

'So I must be in the hospital.' Sasuke looked around. There were a few large vases of flowers, get well cards, and assorted chocolates.

'Great, I still have fangirls….' Sasuke sat up and got motion sickness. He slumped back into the soft hospital pillows and wished he had something to eat besides chocolate. Right on cue, Sakura entered carrying a large tray. It had 3 cups of water, some corn, mashed potatoes, chicken, bread, butter, a slice of pizza, dumplings, and a big bowl of ramen.

"I thought you might be hungry." Sakura said as she placed the food on Sasuke's lap. She sat down next to his bed and watched him devour the food. Once he was done Sasuke asked,

"Does Naruto know I'm back yet?" Sakura grimaced.

"Yeah. When he found out, he came screaming across Konoha. That's how all your fangirls knew where to find you. It's a pain trying to keep them out of here." Sasuke stared up at the ceiling.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked gently.

"Hn?" Sasuke still didn't look at her.

"I want you to know…if you need anyone…. to talk…about what Itachi did to you….I'm here." Sasuke glanced at her.

"It's to horrible for me to explain." Sasuke said. Sakura continued,

"I know. But I'm all ears anyway." So Sasuke told Sakura about the things Itachi made him see. At one point Sasuke actually burst into tears and Sakura got up, sat beside him on the hospital bed, and held him.

"It's ok, you don't have to go on if you don't want to…" She told him. Sasuke forced himself to finish the story. When it was done Sasuke's eyes were red and Sakura was hugging him.

"I wanted to tell you this before, but then Itachi came and I never got the chance. So I'll say it now. Sasuke, I love you." Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasuke looked at her.

"Really?" Sakura nodded happily. Sasuke leaned forward and their lips met. Tsunade walked in, smiled, and walked back out. Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice though. The two stayed like that until Naruto walked in.

"Sakura, I saved some ramen for you! Huh? Oh, sorry guys…." Naruto grinned and laughed.

"Naruto!" The two snapped at the same time.

A/N: There. I hope you like it. Like I said, it was pretty much based off a dream I had last night. Only, I was woken up twice so I never got to finish it… Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed the fanfic!


End file.
